1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a riveting tool for setting blind rivets and/or bolts with lock washers, with a mouthpiece to receive blind rivets and a pneumatic device for carrying away broken-off rivet pins from the rivet setting tool, in which the course of the functions relating to the riveting process is released by a press button arranged on the riveting tool, with a valve device for the supply of air to the pneumatic device for removal.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Such riveting tools are known and are designed such that they can be used for riveting with rivets of different sizes and types. In the processing of the abovementioned rivets with the rivet setting tools that can be found in the state of the art, the rivet pins are separated from the rivet head and are caught in a collecting receptacle which is fitted to the riveting tool. The removal of the rivet pin from the mouthpiece of the riveting tool to the collecting receptacle takes place here by a pin extraction device or pneumatic device by means of which the rivet pins are conveyed from the riveting tool chuck into the collecting receptacle. By collecting the rivet pins, firstly the safety of working is increased, and secondly after the rivets have been introduced with the rivet pin into the mouthpiece, that is, still before the riveting process proper, the rivets are secured against falling out of the mouthpiece by the actuation of the pin extraction device and the thereby ensured suction intake pressure. A possibility of its importance in practice, and in particular for a frictionless course of work, is not to be underestimated.
Several sets of solutions for the provision of the abovementioned intake or extraction suction pressures in the approaches to the riveting process are given in the prior art.
In this connection, the pneumatic supply to the pin extraction device takes place, among other things, in that the pin extraction suction takes place by means of separate compressed air valves at the input of the compressed air supply to the riveting tool or to its head. However, it has been found in practice to be disadvantageous, both that the air supply metering is complicated, since as a rule two hands are required, in order to be able to effect a setting on the appliance, and in order that no automatic shutoff of the compressed air takes place, so that compressed air is often consumed in the pauses and in other work interruptions, even when it is not being made use of at all.
To prevent the described negative results of a pin extraction which operates separately from the proper function of the riveting tool proper, and thus permanently, a riveting tool is given in the state of the art in which a compressed air supply system is arranged in the handle region and consists of a compressed air feed channel, a supply valve and a supply channel, such that by the actuation of a push button over two positions, firstly compressed air is released for intake suction of the rivets, and only in the second operating position is the feed device of the riveting tool actuated. Such a device is described in EP 0 302128 of the Applicant's assignee, MS Verwaltungs-und Patentges.mbH.
Even though the embodiment of the riveting tool described above represents an important advance as a starting point of the development of riveting tools, ergonomic aspects have developed from practice, in particular in use in the industrial field, because of which the use of the existing riveting tool can give rise to problems. The reasons for these problems are, among other things, that the uniting of two functions, namely the intake suction and the working functions, in one press button, is contrary to the aim of automating the sequence of certain work sequences, i.e. to be able to carry them out without mental work, since the user always has to mentally distinguish the two states during the use of the riveting tool.